User talk:FortunePayback
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:FortunePayback page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:11, August 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: First, add your story to the OC category. There should be a category module at the bottom of the page and an option to add a category. Second, go to the User Submissions page and find the subpage that matches your username (User Submissions/F). See how each author's username is in its own heading, with links to their pasta(s) underneath it? You're going to want to do that too. The wiki markup for headers is two equal signs on each side of the header name, like this: Header name Place the header for your username between the one that comes directly before and the one that comes directly after your username alphabetically. To reiterate: it must be in ALPHABETICAL ORDER. Next, insert links to your pasta(s) under the header. The wiki markup for internal wiki links is two sets of double square brackets, like this: Story Name You must put the EXACT TITLE of the pasta within the brackets. You're also going to want to add a bullet point before each link, which can be achieved by adding an asterisk (*) at the beginning of each line. The end result should look something like this (in code): FortunePayback * Pasta #1 * Pasta #2 * etc. Further info: * Help:Links * Help:Wikitext LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 23:55, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Warning! Unfinished Page Please don't contribute unfinished pages. We get a lot of these, and almost none of them are EVER finished in a timely manner. I'd suggest you post unfinished pages on your own computer in a notepad or other text document, or if it isn't your own computer that you're using, to save the text on Pastebin so you can access it later. You're not blocked or banned, but this has been a growing issue. Pages like these are often deleted if they aren’t edited or completed expediently. Posting an unfinished page again will result in a block. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 16:11, August 29, 2013 (UTC) NOTICE You seem to have published an article that was either a massive wall of text without any sort of paragraphs, an article that was riddled with grammatical and/or spelling errors and clichés, or both! You're in luck, though. exists to help you with your quest to not further anger the Ghost of the English Language, a being that was tragically killed by years of abuse. aims to raise the average quality of our pastas. The community has spoken, and they are largely unwilling to either read or edit large amounts of non-proofread text. This in mind, you must either fix the errors in your page(s) or they will be deleted. This is your first and only warning. Further pages you upload which clearly have never been proofread or spellchecked will be instantly deleted and you will be banned from editing for a number of days that will double for each offending page. To spellcheck a page, try going to SpellCheck.net or by using a word editor with a built-in spellcheck feature, such as Microsoft Word or WordPerfect. You must verify that you have properly used spelling, grammar, punctuation, spacing, and capitalization. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 16:11, August 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Masked child I'm sorry, but that "chapter" is way too short to be a standalone page, or even a standalone chapter. You're going to have to finish this page within a week; splitting it into multiple pages is unnecessary. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 16:36, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :I am still confused on how to make a pargraph indent. And sorry about not signing my last message.FortunePayback (talk) 16:42, August 29, 2013 (UTC)FortunePayback :Paragraph indentation is unnecessary – you do not need to do it. EDIT: unless you mean paragraphs. Those are a necessity. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 16:44, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I completely forgot to mention: if you can't find the category adder at the bottom of the page, just go into Masked Child|action=edit&useeditor=source}} edit mode and put this at the bottom of the page: Category:OC LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 17:37, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Warning! Unfinished Page Please don't contribute unfinished pages. We get a lot of these, and almost none of them are EVER finished in a timely manner. I'd suggest you post unfinished pages on your own computer in a notepad or other text document, or if it isn't your own computer that you're using, to save the text on Pastebin so you can access it later. You're not blocked or banned, but this has been a growing issue. Pages like these are often deleted if they aren’t edited or completed expediently. Posting an unfinished page again will result in a block. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 18:01, August 30, 2013 (UTC) And pray that there's intelligent life somewhere up in space, cause there's bugger all down here on Earth 14:40, October 18, 2013 (UTC) And pray that there's intelligent life somewhere up in space, cause there's bugger all down here on Earth 14:40, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Title Traveler's Tales: The Screamers Check again. There's a hole in the world like a great black pit, and it's filled with people who are filled with shit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it, but not for long! 13:55, October 24, 2013 (UTC)